


各取所需（One hand washes the other）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crabbe, Top Goyle, Undressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 克拉布和高尔发现了邓布利多军，但当哈利以自己来换取他们缄口时，他们无法拒绝。背景设于《凤凰社》





	各取所需（One hand washes the other）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One hand washes the other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384753) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利波特，他属于JKR。我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> 【克拉布×哈利】【高尔×哈利】【三人行】

哈利高高兴兴地哼着曲儿走进了有求必应屋，他需要为几小时之后的D.A.集会做些准备。这一天是星期六，所以格兰芬多穿着闲适的衣服：一件宽大的毛衣和一条运动裤。他跌坐进一个小豆袋里，翻阅起房内的一本有关黑魔法防御术的书。出于对安全的考虑，哈利给房间准备了枕头。在D.A.集会即将开始的一个小时前，门被打开了，哈利只见两个人走了进来。

“罗恩？赫敏？”

格兰芬多朝门口走去，突然，两根魔杖指向了他。

“看看我们找到了谁。那么，这儿就是你那个小团体聚会的地方吧。”

哈利的胃沉了下去。

“克-克拉布，高-高尔，你们来这做什-什么？”

“当然是为了找你。既然我们已经逮到你了，那就能去领赏了。”

哈利眯起了眼睛。

‘克拉布什么时候能这么有脑子地说话了？’

然后格兰芬多想起自己还算个斯莱特林，而斯莱特林都是忽悠别人的高手。

“我们为-为什么不协商一下呢？”

克拉布皱起眉头。

“你什么意思？”

“我们来做个交易吧。之后你们得转身走出去，不向任何人说这件事。”

“我们能得到什么好处？”高尔问。

“你们想要什么？”

那两个斯莱特林考虑了一会儿，然后克拉布开始怪笑。

哈利紧张地盯着他看。

“什么东西？”

克拉布咧开嘴。

“我们想要你的屁股。”

高尔急切地点点头。

“你-你们想上我？”

克拉布点点头，而高尔则哼唧了一声。

哈利凑近看了看他们：克拉布很高，至少比哈利高一个头。他生着一头深棕色的短发，脖子很粗。他长着一对宽肩膀，体重超标。此外，克拉布还有着扁平的鼻子、大猩猩搬的手臂以及一双冰冷的眼睛。

高尔则比克拉布小一号，但仍然比哈利高。他浅棕色的短发是刚硬的。他也是宽肩膀外加大猩猩一样的手臂，而他的手臂和他身体的其余部分不相称。就像他的朋友那样，高尔也有着超重的体形，但他没有克拉布那么胖。除此之外，他还有一对又小又痴的眼睛。

他们俩都不英俊，不管怎么看都算不上好看的那种，事实上，他们让哈利想起了巨怪。但一想到和会他们做爱，他就血脉偾张。哈利不仅容易被比自己高挑、宽大、厚重的男人所深深吸引，而且还能预感和这两个斯莱特林上床是件很棒的事。那将会是充满激情、硬度和野性的，而在这一刻，哈利需要这个。夹在伏地魔的死亡威胁、乌姆里奇在他身后的密切监视、D.A.的各项事宜以及他的常规课程中过活，男孩生活得非常压抑。一次绝妙的性爱能对此起到帮助的，因此哈利点点头然后说：

“行，我可以和你们上床。”

两个斯莱特林看上去都惊呆了，他们没想到能得到这样的反应。当然，他们俩都已经不是处男了，只是偶尔会找个可以上的对象，但那是非常难得的。不过这只会加重他们因能拍打那火热又紧致的屁股而产生的兴奋感。两个男人转过身去，快速地讨论了一下谁先上。他们俩都坚持要第一个上哈利，但最终克拉布获得了胜利，他低声吼道：

“来这儿是我的主意，干他也是我想的，我就该第一个上他。”

高尔他只是傻傻地盯着自己的朋友看，才点了点头。然后两个人又转向哈利。

“慢慢地把你自己扒光！”克拉布命令道。

哈利把手从身上滑到了毛衣下摆上。格兰芬多紧紧地抓住那块布料，然后慢慢地拉过脑袋上，脱了下来，一寸一寸地露出自己奶油般的白皙可口的肌肤。两个斯莱特林根本挪不开眼。

哈利平坦的小腹让高尔有了反应，当他看到男孩的肚子时，他立刻就想用自己的精液在格兰芬多的肚子留下标记。

随着毛衣被褪下，更多的肌肤露了出来。哈利的肌肤从内而外散发着光芒，就像清朗夜空中的一轮皎月。身形更大的男人们饥渴地扫视着哈利的身体：从他那诱人凹陷的锁骨，一直到哈利那有着粉嫩又神气的乳头的平坦胸膛。

“还有裤子。”高尔低吼道。

哈利慢慢地把裤子脱下，当他这么做的时候，他转身背对自己的两个情人，这样他们就能欣赏他那只被一层内裤紧紧包裹着的圆润、饱满的完美屁股。

高尔的手滑到了自己的裤裆上，握住他裤子里抽动并硬起来的阴茎。与此同时，克拉布解开了自己长袍上的扣子然后从中解脱出来。这两个男人都等不及想要侵犯哈利了。

当哈利浑身赤裸并且已经半硬着转过身时，他看到了两个同样赤裸的斯莱特林。克拉布和高尔都很胖，但哈利能看出他们底下的肌肉。虽然克拉布比高尔要重，但高尔更浓密的体毛弥补了这一点：克拉布的咯吱窝下和阴茎底部有一些稀疏的体毛，而高尔有着狂野、不受约束的耻毛以及令人愉悦的短胸毛。格兰芬多的眼睛下移到斯莱特林们的勃起上：高尔略胜于平均水平，大约七又二分之一英寸，但是相当得粗。克拉布的则较细，但很长，大约九英寸。

“过来。”克拉布说。

哈利朝他们走去，当他站到他们俩面前时，高尔把他推倒，让他跌在了地板上的枕头上。那个斯莱特林跟着哈利低下身来，而克拉布还维持站着的姿势。

高尔的手在哈利柔软、纤细的身子上游走，爱抚着他。他把格兰芬多的蓓蕾捏在两指之间，揉捏着。高尔的举动让哈利呻吟起来。他的乳头真的很敏感，所以在高尔揉捏它们的时候他感到疼了。但那并不是完全的疼痛。过了一会儿，他就习惯了那种疼痛并开始享受起来。高尔的手往下滑，摩挲着哈利的小腹。然后他弯下身子含住那粉红色的乳头。他轻咬着，享受着哈利发出的惊讶的尖叫声。高尔又一次咬了咬哈利的乳头，并吸了一口，让那蓓蕾肿胀起来。然后他在另一个上做了相同的事。斯莱特林在哈利的胸膛和肚子上到处都留下了别的咬痕。高尔沉醉于他轻咬哈利时，哈利所发出的声音：喘息、呻吟和嘟囔声。他被在哈利皮肤上留下痕迹的美妙画面迷住了，要不是克拉布清了清嗓子，他能继续这么干不知道多久。高尔爬了起来，站到他朋友的身边，他的阴茎在跳动。

“跪下。”

克拉布命令的声音将哈利从迷糊的状态中拉了回来，他急忙跪下。这个黑发男孩已经硬得快爆炸了。

克拉布一直不喜欢甚至可以说是鄙视格兰芬多，尤其是他们的黄金男孩。但就算是他也不得不承认，哈利跪在地上等着舔他老二的样子美极了。当哈利没有动作时，克拉布叫道：

“继续，你知道该怎么做。”

哈利点点头。斯莱特林们各站在他的两边，他们坚硬的肉棒就凑在他的脸前。格兰芬多把头转向右边，朝高尔的阴茎凑去。高尔让他感觉很好，所以哈利觉得自己应该报答一下他：

男孩张开嘴，舔了舔高尔勃起肉棒的顶端，他用粉红色的嘴唇包裹住龟头，然后开始热情地上下摆动他的脑袋。哈利把肉棒渗出的前液全都咽了下去。

高尔大声呻吟着说：

“你真会吸鸡巴。”

哈利笑了笑。过了一会儿，他“噗”的一声把阴茎吐了出来，高尔开始懒洋洋地抚慰自己，把哈利的唾液当做润滑液。与此同时，格兰芬多转过头来，开始像吸高尔那样热切地吸吮起克拉布的勃起。

他们就这样在哈利在两根阴茎交替中度过了一段时间。但是克拉布想要让哈利那张湿润、火热的小嘴一直含着他的阴茎。所以，当哈利正准备把克拉布的阴茎吐出来并再一次去关照高尔时，那个斯莱特林扯住了哈利的一缕黑发，粗暴地把哈利的脸往自己的勃起上推。斯莱特林的勃起轻而易举地就滑入了哈利的喉咙，让他窒息起来。克拉布用双手抓住哈利的头，用力地来回移动他的阴茎。

高尔一边抚弄着自己的阴茎，一边看着哈利的嘴被人操。他的目光落在哈利的屁股上，它正翘起，仿佛哈利在下意识地展示它。高尔弯下腰，粗暴地揉了揉哈利的屁股。哈利拱起背，把屁股翘得更高了一点。斯莱特林傻笑起来，他抬起手又把它落了下来，打在了哈利的右屁股蛋上。格兰芬多惊叫了一声，却因为嘴里的阴茎而变得模糊不清。那瓣被击中的臀瓣变成了粉红色，高尔又在同一边打了一次，他喜欢看着哈利的肉体变得红润，而且他也喜欢哈利被拍打时发出的尖叫声。

克拉布全神贯注地看着这一切，当他看到哈利饱满的臀部变了颜色，他真的很兴奋。

“把他准备好，格雷戈。”他说。

高尔点点头，当克拉布继续漫不经心地操弄哈利的嘴时，他的斯莱特林同伙已经开始执行他的命令了。高尔在哈利的小穴上吐了吐口水，然后插进了一根又粗又钝的手指。高尔迅速而有效地扩张了哈利，他不是很谨慎，所以造成了一点刺痛。过了一会儿，高尔嘟哝道：

“他已经准备好了。”

克拉布邪笑一下。他从哈利的嘴里掏出他的老二，然后绕着哈利走了一圈。他在哈利身后跪下，让他的勃起和哈利的入口处于同一高度。与此同时，高尔取代了克拉布的位置，让哈利继续帮他口，而克拉布则用两次用力的推进把自己的阴茎塞进了哈利的身体里。

当这个斯莱特林一插到底时，他不得不停顿片刻。哈利裹着他的肉壁紧致、火热又微微颤栗，让他几乎射出来。

高尔一边热情地操着哈利的嘴一边低吼着。格兰芬多只是闭上眼睛，享受这一切。一分钟后，克拉布也动起来，哈利觉得自己就像在天堂一样。他们都没有节奏，只是疯狂地侵犯他。克拉布时而击中格兰芬多的前列腺，使对方呻吟起来。那两个斯莱特林咕哝着，低喘着，很快就出了一身汗，他们的皮肤被一层细腻的汗液给覆盖了。

几分钟后，克拉布掌控好了一个很不错的节奏，他几乎每次都能操到哈利的前列腺，这让哈利爽得浪叫起来。格兰芬多开始向后撞上克拉布的肉棒，但这并不容易，因为高尔还紧紧地掴住他的脑袋。克拉布大笑起来。

“你看看，格雷戈。他爱死这样了，我们别再说他是什么‘格兰芬多的黄金男孩’了，叫他‘格兰芬多的黄金婊子’还差不多。”

高尔只是痴痴地笑，并且因为从未停止过对哈利嘴巴的操弄而低吼着。湿热吞没他的感觉实在是太棒了，他根本放不了手。这个斯莱特林喜欢每次将自己粗大的肉棒快速刺入而使格兰芬多干呕时，哈利喉咙痉挛所带来的感觉。而哈利软绵绵的吐息听起来也美味极了。

克拉布觉得他从来没有操过这么棒的淫穴。这个格兰芬多显然很擅长吞吐阴茎，但他的身体还是那么让人难以置信得紧实和心甘情愿。斯莱特林的眼睛简直像是黏在哈利的小穴上一样，看着他那又长又硬的肉棒一次又一次地刺进他的情人。突然，他有了一个主意。

“停下来。”克拉布命令道。

当他和高尔都不动后，哈利可怜地哼哼起来，尽量向后翘屁股来把自己往克拉布的肉棒上推。这个举动让他的屁股被狠狠地打了一下。文森特·克拉布示意他的朋友退出来，然后变出一张小桌子。克拉布把哈利瘦小的身体揉进自己怀里，然后保持插在哈利体内的姿势在桌子上躺了下来。斯莱特林摆弄着哈利的姿势，让他背对着自己骑在自己身上，他向上顶了顶胯，提醒哈利他屁股里还插着根阴茎。然后克拉布抓起哈利的腿，把它们拉到格兰芬多的胸口，将哈利被撑开的小穴露了出来，那儿被克拉布的肉棒塞得满满的。

高尔走上前去，直到他站到克拉布的两腿之间，然后扶着自己的阴茎对准哈利的入口。

哈利终于明白斯莱特林们想要做什么了。他睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说：

“我不认为那-啊！”

哈利的话在高尔低吼着慢慢地把自己的阴茎推进他体内时被打断了。这是一股刺痛的感觉，但那刺痛是轻微的，因此哈利非常庆幸自己已经得到充分的扩张和润滑。

两个斯莱特林呻吟起来。哈利的小穴本来就紧，那当第二根阴茎插入他的身体时，他们阴茎被哈利那天鹅绒般又痉挛的肠壁紧紧缠住所带来的强烈又紧致的感觉被放大了。高尔慢慢地摆动起来，用自己的下体拍击哈利的臀部。哈利的屁股被克拉布抓着，以致于他动弹不得，只能被迫承受。

而格兰芬多喜欢承受如此。肉棒把他塞满了，他的两个情人不可能错过他的前列腺。在两个男人伸展开拓他的过程中，哈利的甜蜜之处持续遭到两人的顶弄。

克拉布和高尔同时进出，就像合为一根巨大的肉棒。他们的阴茎彼此摩擦着，营造出了一种新的体验。斯莱特林们咆哮着，呻吟着。他们因哈利发出的声音而相视一笑。格兰芬多呻吟、喘息、浪叫着，十足像个淫荡的婊子。

经过几分钟双人份的抽插后，哈利彻底引来了高潮，他尖叫着喊道：

“噢，上帝！是的！（OH GOD,YES！）”

他的身体紧紧裹住体内两根坚硬的阴茎，高尔粗暴地插了他几下，然后退了出来。这个斯莱特林性致勃勃地自慰了一会儿，然后像巨怪一样嘶吼着，射了出来。射得哈利满身都是，把自己的精液和格兰芬多的混在了一起。与此同时，克拉布继续操弄着哈利的小穴。突然，他跳动的、坚硬的阴茎迸发了。他惊讶于自己迅速又意外的高潮，在把种子射进哈利体内时咬在了对方的肩膀上。

几分钟后，这三个男人从高潮和充满幸福感的眩晕中缓过神来。高尔走开并穿上了衣服。克拉布把哈利从自己的阴茎上拉了下来，把他推倒在地上，然后自己也穿好衣服。

“谢了，波特。”他们在离开房间时拖着声音说道。

哈利一丝不挂地躺在地板上，精液正从他后穴流出，他的肚子上的那些则正在变干。几分钟后，他听见第一批D.A.成员快来了，于是惊慌失措地爬了起来，不顾红肿刺痛的背部穿上了衣服。

‘太值得了。’哈利思索着这股疼痛。

门被打开了，哈利快速地把毛衣整理好，转过身来欢迎他的同学们。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论！


End file.
